Sweater
by The Windmill of the Sun
Summary: A collection of one shots involving sweaters and the like. Multiple pairings.
1. Sweater

"I'm home!" Chisaki greeted as she arrived. She hurried home today because it was the end of the month and Tsumugu was coming back from the university. She wanted to prepare some food before he arrived. She blinked when she didn't see Grandpa Isamu with his net outside and just entered the house. She pulled her shoes off and blinked once more when she saw another pair of shoes of the rack.

"Tsumugu?" She called out as she went further in and pursed her lips when no one answered "Grandpa isn't here either. I wonder where he went," She said to herself as she set her bag down on the table. She raised her brows when she saw a familiar sweater next to it.

"He must be taking a bath," Chisaki mused quietly and just sat next to the table. She stared at the carmine colored sweater for a while before she reached out for it hesitantly holding it in her arms. She sighed as she inhaled the scent it gave off before slipping it on over her head. It still felt warm around her petite body. She held out her arms in front of her to see how his arms were.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

Chisaki squeaked, almost jumping before pulling the sweater off. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She scolded, face beet red, before throwing the piece of clothing to his face, but he dodged and caught it instead much to her dismay.

Tsumugu smirked in amusement before approaching her. "I just realized how that pout of yours is exclusive only to me," He teased as he sat beside her.

The blush on her face remained as did her pout. She avoided his gaze when she felt him lean closer to her. Her heart fluttered at the feeling of his lips on her cheek.

"I missed you," He said, hesitation absent from his demeanor. "Thanks for returning my letters."

She felt her heart skip a beat before she finally turned her head to look at him. "Of course," She smiled. "You're turning a little cheesy though," She teased letting out a small chuckle.

He smirked and just wrapped his arms around her. "I meant everything, though."

"I know," She nodded and closed her eyes as she leaned into his chest. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until she felt his warmth.

"Hey, Chisaki?"

She blinked her eyes open and looked up at him. "Ye-" She blinked again when she felt his lips on hers, but she returned the brief kiss before he drew back. "That's cheap."

"I have my ways." He said smugly.


	2. Blazer

_Not really a sweater, but eh, same idea. _

_P.S. Minegishi's given name is Atsushi before you ask any questions._

* * *

The school remained peaceful despite the pitter-patter of the rain. Atsushi sighed heavily as he walked towards the exit. He had to stay later than the other students because of a club meeting. "It was sunny earlier, too," He murmured opening his locker to change his shoes. The weather decided to turn gloomy for the afternoon for unknown reasons. "I would have brought my umbrella if I knew this would happen," He mused again as he stood by the doors.

"I know, right?"

He jumped at the voice and looked towards the source. Miuna stood a few feet away from him, her eyes observing the now stronger rain. "Shi-Shiodome? I thought you'd left with your friends. Why are you still here?"

She raised her brows at the question and turned her head towards him before opening her mouth to answer. "I was, but I remembered that I left something in the classroom halfway, so I ran back by myself," She explained turning to look back outside. The water felt cold on her outstretched hand.

Atsushi stayed silent and just observed the rain as well, but he stole glances at her. _Shiodome has gotten prettier. _He thought. The first time he noticed this was after the last Ofunehiki which was just three days ago.

"Um… Can I help you?" She asked, her tone sounding slightly nervous.

He wondered about this, and then he realized he had been moving closer to her. Now, he was only a few steps away from her. "A-Ah! S-sorry!" He said as he took another step, away from her this time.

"It looks like the rain won't stop anytime soon. It's my turn to make dinner tonight, too…" Miuna trailed off as she pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Atsushi could feel his heart jump into his throat which was making it hard for him to talk. An idea came to him, and it was his chance to impress her. "Hey, um, could you hear me out?" He started, scratching the back of his neck anxiously.

The raven haired girl blinked at the question but she nodded. "Sure."

He swallowed the forming lump in his throat before he spoke again. "We could use my blazer…" He offered hesitantly, hoping she would understand what he meant.

She raised a brow questioningly and just chuckled. "I can use mine, but, ah, well it is a bit smaller." She said as she looked at her uniform. "Okay, we just have to run fast."

He almost felt his heart explode when she came closer to him. "Uh, oh, right!" He said as he shrugged his blazer off, leaving him in his white shirt. He held it up over his head and kept his arm up to give her space to squeeze in.

Miuna went next to him and let him pull the piece of clothing over her head while she held her bag to her chest. "Ready."

Feeling her so close like this, it was as if he was dreaming, but no, it was reality. He felt this with every step they took as they ran under the downpour. Her laugh, her breath, he could feel it warming him up inside.

The blazer didn't do much as the water went through the fabric and started getting them both wet, but they arrived at Saya Mart just in time.

"You can leave me here, Minegishi-kun," She said as she tried to shake off the water. "Thanks for the help."

Atsushi just offered her a smile and a small shake of the head. "Don't mention it," He could still feel his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

The girl peeked inside the store and smiled when she saw her mother. "Well, see you tomorrow," She offered him a small wave.

The boy waved back and just pulled his blazer back on, bracing himself for the long run he was going to make.

"Minegishi-kun, wait!" He blinked and turned to face the girl again. He was greeted by a foreign sensation on his cheek. "Thanks again!" She said before finally disappearing inside.

Atsushi froze, only the rain brought him back to his senses. He felt his face heat up as he realized what just happened. A grin played on his lips before he took off.


	3. Cardigan

_Kaname x Sayu time!_

* * *

A week after middle school graduation, Miuna suggested they go to the city to get high school uniforms tailored for them. She and Sayu were the first ones who arrived at the station.

"You look fine, don't worry," She said to her friend who wouldn't stop fidgeting. "And it's not like we'll be leaving you two alone."

The fair haired girl looked down and twiddled her thumbs as a blush crept to her cheeks. "I know, but still!"

Miuna blinked at her reply and just giggled. "I told you this before, Kaname will like you no matter how you look. Was I wrong?"

Sayu pursed her lips as her blush deepened. "No..." She answered quietly.

"Well, there you go then."

No matter how long they've been together, Sayu would sill get nervous whenever they went out with Kaname, even with the others were with them.

Miuna looked to the distance to see if their friends from the sea were arriving. She glanced at the other girl who was still slightly agitated. She shook her head fondly before turning her attention back to the street.

"Miuna-chan!" Someone called out.

Miuna smiled when she saw the redhead running towards them with the two males close behind. "You're late!" She teased when they finally got to the station.

Sayu felt her heart flutter when she the teen with light ash brown hair came into view. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat when he waved at her.

"Blame Manaka, she overslept," Hikari said when they walked over to them.

Manaka winced and pouted. "I can't help it; I couldn't sleep at all last night! I was too excited!"

Miuna smiled and just shook her head again before nodding for them to head over to the ticket machine. "Come on, the next train comes in a few minutes."

"Let's go!" The redhead grinned and hooked their arms together as they hurried over to the machines.

Sayu walked towards them quietly and blinked when she felt someone beside her.

"Hi," The other teen greeted her with a smile.

"He-hello," She greeted back, glancing at him briefly before going to their friends.

Kaname just smiled knowingly and followed suit.

The ride was nice and quiet since not many people were on the train with them. Manaka decided to make a packed lunch for them, while the others brought chips in case someone got hungry on the way.

Sayu watched Kaname curiously from her seat since they weren't on the same booth. She raised a brow when she saw Manaka whisper something to him then just looked away quickly when their eyes met.

"Hey, Miuna, did you bring saltwater again?" Hikari asked in a teasing tone making the girl in question smirk.

"Not this time. The city has places where we can get saltwater anyway," She explained before taking a piece of chicken from Manaka's lunch box.

"Come to think of it, it's been a long time since we went back to the city together," Kaname mused as he opened a bag of seaweed chips.

"Yeah, the last time we were all together was when Miuna looked for a pendant for Akari," Hikari added.

"Well, I wasn't with you, so that doesn't count," Sayu chimed in with a sneer, earning a small chuckle from Kaname.

"I guess not."

They arrived at the city an hour and a half later. The tailor was just a short walk from the station so they decided to just explore after they were done.

The fair haired girl sat beside her friend when the tailor's assistant finished taking her measurements. She stole glances at Kaname when it was his turn.

"He's gotten taller," She mumbled unconsciously as she flattened her cardigan on her lap. She blinked when Miuna giggled.

"Yeah, even taller than Hikari."

She shifted her gaze and looked towards the other male, nodding when she saw the difference. Blood rushed to her face again when she met Kaname's gaze. Sayu bowed her head to just look down at her lap as she twiddled her fingers once more.

"We're high school students now, can you believe it?" Miuna asked quietly when they exited.

Manaka blinked at her words and just smiled. "Yeah, time passed by so quickly."

Sayu nodded in agreement and blinked when she noticed that Kaname was still inside, but she turned quickly when he came out.

"Sorry about that, I just had to ask the tailor for something," He looked at Manaka who shook her head nervously.

"N-no, it's okay! It's not like we're in a hurry or anything."

Hikari raised a brow at her and shrugged a shoulder before he went towards the street. The group decided to go to a nearby café for a short break, maybe have a snack or two.

It still felt surreal for the two girls, being able to hang out with them, being accepted into their circle of friends, even though there were two missing since they had grown up before them, but they remained close. Age didn't matter. What mattered was their bond.

"Hey, look! It's Tsumugu-kun!" Manaka pointed towards a jewelry store. They went to the window and saw the older male looking at rings.

"Oh my, do you think he's going to propose to Chisaki-san?" Miuna suggested when she saw the silver band he was eyeing.

Sayu blinked at her words and glanced towards Kaname who had his usual smile plastered on his face.

"Finally taking it to the next level, huh?" said the teen, turning his head to look at her.

Tsumugu turned a moment later and blinked when he saw his friends outside. He offered them a smile and gestured for them to come in.

Sayu was about to enter the store before she was stopped when she felt a hand grab her own. Her eyes widened when she realized Kaname was holding her right hand.

"Tell Tsumugu congrats for me and Sayu-chan, will you? We're just going to go around the city ourselves."

"What are you—" Hikari was cut off.

"Alright then. Just don't do anything unscrupulous without my supervision!" Miuna warned while she and Manaka pulled Hikari into the store.

"I won't," Kaname waved at them before he led Sayu away to the next street.

Sayu bit the inside of her lower lip and just let him pull her with him as he walked. When they were out of earshot she finally pulled her hand away from his grip. "What was that all about, huh?" She exclaimed, frustration rising in her voice.

Kaname blinked at her reaction and tried to put on a straight face before answering. "I'm sorry for dragging you. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you."

She balled her fists, trying to stay level headed about the situation. "Are you sure you're not making up excuses? I know you still like Chisaki despite everything you said."

He raised his brows before shaking his head. "Well, she'll always have a special place in my heart, I'm sure, but who's here with me now?" He smiled warmly at her.

Blood rushed to her face as she tried to stop her tears from falling. "That's really unfair of you." She mumbled and let him take her hand once more.

And so, the day went on with only the two of them. No one mentioned Chisaki or Tsumugu or anyone else for the matter. All Kaname looked at was Sayu. That's right. She was filling the void in his heart now.

The sky went dark without them noticing before they went back home to Oshioshio. It was spring now, but it was still chilly at night.

Sayu rubbed her arms for warmth as they walked but she blinked when she felt something drape over her shoulders.

Kaname smiled at her when he met her questioning gaze.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked earning a small shake of the head from him.

"I'm good," He replied honestly.

The fair haired girl pursed her lips but she nodded and followed the path back to her home. She pulled the cardigan closer to her body to feel his warmth radiating from the fabric.

Today was definitely a good day.


End file.
